Akashi Love On!
by asuka seira
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta Akashi Seijuro, Onodera Kosaki, Kirisaki Chitoge, dan Akabane Karma. Banyak adegan drama yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sama-sama sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta. Juga sama-sama tidak peka akan cinta. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Baca saja di sini! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

~Terinspirasi dari karakter-karakter di anime favoritku. Kuroko No Basuke oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu oleh Matsui Yusei, dan Nisekoi oleh Naoshi Komi. Happy reading!

Akashi Love On ~ part 1

Setelah pertandingan Winter Cup bulan lalu, tim basket SMA Rakuzan kini memulai latihannya. Karena murid kelas 3 mereka sudah merayakan kelulusannya, sehingga mereka hanya terdiri dari murid kelas 1 dan 2 yang akan naik kelas mulai minggu depan. Kapten tim inti Akashi Seijuro (Point Guard SMA Rakuzan) memimpin mereka dalam latihannya. Dia terlihat sangat berwibawa dan tegas, tapi tak lagi terlihat arogan dan egois yang memancar di wajahnya seperti saat pertama ia terpilih sebagai kapten tim inti Rakuzan. Seorang siswi yang sejak tadi berdiri di pinggir lapangan memandanginya dengan penuh penasaran. Namanya Kirisaki Chitoge, mulai hari ini dia yang akan menjadi Manager Rakuzan menggantikan Shimizu Kiyoko manager sebelumnya karena dia sudah lulus bersama dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro (Power Forward tim Rakuzan). Kirisaki menghampiri Akashi yang tengah menyeka keringatnya di saat break latihan.

"Sei, kamu terlihat berbeda hari ini? Rasanya kamu udah nggak lagi ambisius tentang kemenangan?"

"Apa maksud Manager? Aku masih haus akan kemenangan, tapi rasanya terlalu memaksakan diri juga tak baik" jawab Akashi santai.

"Manager?" kata Kirisaki dengan wajah terkejut.

"Iya, mulai hari ini Kirisaki adalah Manager tim Rakuzan."

"Kirisaki? Sejak kapan kau...?"  
Tiba-tiba Hayama Kotaro (Small Forward SMA Rakuzan) menarik lengan Kirisaki menjauh dari Akashi.

"Tunggu, apa-apaan sih Taro-senpai?"

"Hei hei, sudah kuduga Chitoge-chan belum tahu soal perubahan sikap Sei-chan?" bisik Kotaro.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kirisaki.

"Ini terjadi saat final lawan Seirin bulan lalu. Saat dia dikalahkan oleh Kagami dan Kuroko dia mulai berubah drastis. Bahkan dia minta maaf karena udah menunjukkan sifat buruknya selama ini" jelas Kotaro.

"Haha mana mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuro minta maaf, jangan bercanda!" kata Kirisaki tak percaya.

'Memang sih saat final kemarin aku tak ada di bench, karena Kiyoko-san yang masih jadi Manager tim. Tapi kalau tentang Sei aku masih tak percaya. Tapi tadi dia memanggilku Kirisaki. Tak seperti biasanya, dia selalu memanggilku dengan nama Chitoge. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri' batin Kirisaki.

Kirisaki menghampiri Akashi.  
"Hei Sei, kamu benar Seijuro yang aku kenal kan?" tanya Kirisaki to the point.

"Tentu saja, aku adalah Akashi Seijuro. Maaf jika selama ini aku sudah kasar, arogan, dan egois."

"Ayolah Sei, kamu tak perlu minta maaf aku suka sifat kamu yang ambisius dan haus akan kemenangan itu. Walau terkadang sangat menjengkelkan sih. Ah, lupakan soal itu. Minggu depan kita akan ada kegiatan untuk mempromosikan klub basket Rakuzan di depan murid-murid baru. Tolong koordinasikan dengan member lainnya."

"Baik, Manager".

'Hmm,, benar Sei sedikit berubah. Tapi tak apalah asal kemampuannya dan kecintaannya dalam basket yang melebihi siapapun itu tak berubah' kata Kirisaki dalam hati.

Latihan pun berakhir dan Akashi akan memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang promosi klub minggu depan.

"Semuanya, tolong dengarkan ini baik-baik. Minggu depan akan ada kegiatan promosi klub untuk murid-murid baru. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, dalam rapat OSIS telah diputuskan bahwa klub basket akan tampil di penghujung acara."

"Tunggu Sei-chan, apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Penghujung acara berarti sesaat sebelum acara akan selesai lho?" tanya Mibuchi Reo (Shooting Guard SMA Rakuzan).

"Itu benar Akashi, sebagai Ketua OSIS seharusnya kamu bisa mengatur untuk tampil di awal kan?" tambah Eikichi Nebuya (Center SMA Rakuzan).

"Tenang saja, takkan ada masalah. Kita akan membuat closing yang bisa menarik perhatian semua orang" kata Akashi penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah latihan kali ini cukup sampai di sini."

Semua member tim pulang, terlihat seorang cewek yang sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Kirisaki yang mengenal cewek itupun menyapanya.

"Dera-chan, sedang apa di sini? Menunggu seseorangkah?"

Namanya Onodera Kosaki, dia adalah sekretaris OSIS SMA Rakuzan.

"Iya, Apa Chi-chan melihat Akashi-kun?"

"Tadi sih kulihat dia masih ada di loker, memang ada apa?"

"Nggak, aku cuma mau memberikan hasil rapat OSIS tadi."

"Rapat OSIS? Tadi? Berarti Sei nggak ikut rapat?"

"Iya, tadi dia bilang padaku untuk memberikan hasil rapat padanya dan setuju apapun keputusannya".

"Dasar anak itu tak bertanggung jawab. Dan lagi walau jarang ikut rapat, tapi anak buahnya tetap mempercayakan posisinya sebagai Ketua OSIS."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Onodera tak mengerti.

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulan ya. Bye!"

"Ya, hati-hati!"

Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun muncul.  
"Onodera!" sapa Akashi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Onodera.

"A..akashi-kun, bikin kaget saja" kata Onodera gugup.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu ya?" Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, ini.." kata Onodera sambil menyerahkan data hasil rapat.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun tanganmu kenapa?" spontan Onodera memegang tangan kanan Akashi yang terlihat memar.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Tunggu, aku punya salep otot yang selalu ku bawa" kata Onodera.

Onodera merogoh salep yang ada di tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

"Terima kasih, tapi ini hanya luka ringan kok, besok juga sembuh."

"Tidak bisa, kalo dibiarkan terus tanganmu bisa bengkak" kata Onodera khawatir.

Akashi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Onodera.  
"Makasih, tapi beneran aku baik-baik saja" kata Akashi sambil berlalu.

Onodera yang sebal dengan tingkah Akashi yang sok kuat menarik lengan Akashi dengan paksa dan tanpa basa-basi dia mengoleskan salep di tangannya.

"Onodera, kenapa kamu baik padaku padahal aku adalah orang yang kasar dan arogan?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku benci sama orang yang sok kuat dan lagi di mataku kamu adalah orang yang baik, lembut dan perhatian sama orang lain" kata Onodera.

Tanpa sadar Onodera sudah mengkhayal bisa mengoleskan salep itu pada lengan Akashi. Saat ia sadar dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Akashi yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Ah,, lagi-lagi aku berkhayal. Lagian mana mungkin aku punya keberanian untuk itu" kata Onodera lirih.

Akashi menoleh ke belakang.  
"Onodera, kamu bilang sesuatu?".

"Tidak" jawab Onodera terkejut.

"Hmm,, ya sudah kalau begitu" kata Akashi berlalu meninggalkan Onodera.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Rakuzan. Setiap klub di SMA Rakuzan akan mengadakan promosi untuk menarik minat siswa baru untuk bergabung dengan klubnya masing-masing. Termasuk tim basket Rakuzan. Mereka sudah latihan seminggu ini untuk menampilkan yang terbaik di depan murid-murid baru. Ah, sayang mereka tampil di urutan terakhir.

Kotaro mulai jenuh menunggu,"Ah,, lama sekali sih, dari sekian banyak klub di SMA Rakuzan kenapa harus tim basket yang terakhir? Aku sudah nggak sabar menunggu."

"Tenanglah Kotaro nanti Sei-chan bisa dengar" kata Reo sambil melirik Akashi yang sedang membaca novel.

Chitoge menghampiri Akashi,"Sei,, kamu sedang baca apa?".

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Akashi singkat.

"Hah, itu light novel. Sejak kapan kamu suka yang begituan?" kata Chitoge tercengang.

"Ini bukan punyaku, ini pemberian dari Mayuzumi-san sekaligus buat kenang-kenangan saat dia lulus kemarin."

"Ohh begitu".

Setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya giliran mereka tiba.  
"Yosh,, akhirnya giliran kita. Mari buat penampilan sebagus mungkin" kata Akashi bersemangat.

"Rakuzan fight" serempak.

Di depan gerbang sekolah terlihat seorang siswa baru yang datang terlambat.

"Wow,, gedungnya besar, halamannya luas! Hmm,, udara di sini juga benar-benar segar. Jadi ini ya sekolahnya kakak" kata pemuda itu kagum.

Siapa sebenarnya dia? Itu masih menjadi misteri. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat berkumpulnya seluruh siswa Rakuzan. Benar, saat ini telah dilangsungkan acara promosi klub. Jadi seluruh siswa Rakuzan tengah berkumpul di satu tempat, yaitu gedung olahraga. Karena ini sudah di penghujung acara, saat ini yang tampil adalah klub bola basket laki-laki SMA Rakuzan. Mereka tampil dengan memperlihatkan skill yang luar biasa. Semuanya terpana dengan aksi mereka. Terutama para siswi yang histeris setiap kali Akashi memegang bola. Hanya ada satu cewek yang khawatir saat melihatnya, yaitu Onodera. Ya Akashi, kapten mereka saat ini tampak sedikit pucat. Onodera yang terus memperhatikan tangan Akashi mulai sedikit khawatir. Dia sangat memperhatikan Akashi. Sejak dulu, sejak SMP. Tapi tak pernah punya keberanian untuk meraihnya. Dia tahu betul Akashi adalah orang yang keras kepala.

'Apa yang terjadi? Tanganku terasa sakit. Apa ini gara-gara cederaku yang kemarin belum sembuh? Dan lagi tadi aku lupa pemanasan, karena terlalu asyik dengan light novel Mayuzumi-san. Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini sih?' gumam Akashi.

Tiba-tiba pemuda misterius tadi merebut bola yang diumpan Akashi kepada Kotaro dan memasukkannya tampak seperti sedang memamerkan kehebatannya.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya masuk lapangan tanpa izin" tanya Kotaro dengan geram.  
"Tunggu, dilihat dari seragammu sepertinya kamu anak baru. Dasar bocah sial!" kata Kotaro sambil menghampirinya.

"Tunggu, senpai. Aku tidak ingin berkelahi, hanya saja tanganku gatal ingin bermain saat melihat bola basket. Aku ingin mengetes kemampuanku dengan menantang Sei-niichan one-on-one" kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk Akashi dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"Niichan?" semuanya terkejut.

"Sei-chan, siapa sih dia?" tanya Reo penasaran.

"Dia adalah adik sepupuku, Akabane Karma" jawab Akashi.

Akashi mulai menghampiri Karma. Awalnya dia terkejut akan kemunculan Karma yang tiba-tiba, tapi setelah itu dia tampak tenang dan sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Semua orang mulai membicarakan Karma.

Salah seorang berkata,"Hey, bukannya itu Akabane dari SMP Kunugigaoka?"

"Kunugigaoka? Itu kan sekolah favorit?"

"Iya memang, tapi kudengar Akabane masuk ke kelas E karena kepribadiannya yang buruk".

"Apa? Itu kelas yang mengerikan. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke SMA favorit Rakuzan?".

"Entahlah."

Karma yang telah jadi bahan perbincangan mulai risih,"Huh,, mereka pikir siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?".

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena muncul tiba-tiba begini, dasar!" kata Akashi sambil memukul kepala Karma.

"Aduh, kau keterlaluan pada adik sepupumu sendiri. Ayo kita bertanding one-on-one lagi. Kali ini aku pasti menang" tantang Karma.

"Yakin? Kamu memang tidak punya jera. Baiklah, kita bermain seperti biasa. Yang dapat memasukkan 5 bola pertama dia menang, tapi yang kalah harus menuruti 3 permintaan dari yang menang. Setuju?" kata Akashi.

"Deal".

Kegiatan promosi klub SMA Rakuzan berubah menjadi duel Aka-bersaudara. Penonton tampak antusias dengan duel ini.

"Ayo, mulai!" kata Akashi.

Bola di tangan Akashi mulai memantul-mantul di lantai. Karma menjaga Akashi dengan ketat. Akashi menyerang dengan cepat dan berhasil melakukan lay-up. Karma hampir bisa menyamai kecepatannya, tapi bola masuk ring terlebih dahulu.

"Sei-chan memang hebat!" kata Reo.

Akashi mulai lagi dengan cepatnya menyerang, tapi kali ini Karma bisa memotongnya.

"Bocah itu boleh juga. Dia bisa menandingi kecepatan Akashi" puji Nebuya.

Kini giliran Karma menyerang. Dia mendribble bola dengan cepat pula. Akashi sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya. Bola masuk ke dalam ring. Karma menirukan gaya lay-up Akashi yang tadi. Skor sementara 1-1.

Karma mulai lagi dengan bola di tangannya. Akashi mulai sedikit serius. Dia tidak membiarkan Karma melewatinya. Bola pun keluar. Akashi mendribble bolanya tapi sekarang Karma sudah mulai terbiasa dan bisa mengimbanginya. Tak ada pilihan lain. Dengan sedikit fake, Akashi memasukkan bola dari jarak agak jauh. Karma tidak akan tertipu lagi, dia berhasil mengantisipasi fake Akashi yang kedua kalinya. Skor 2-1 untuk Akashi. Karma yang tertinggal mencoba membalasnya dengan fake pula, tapi kali ini Akashi tampak serius. Dengan tenangnya dia memotong bola yang dilemparkkan Karma.

"Kau itu bukan Kise. Jadi jangan coba menirunya" ledek Akashi.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Ryouta-niichan, kemampuanku bukan hanya itu."

Karma mulai kesal, tapi nampak dia tidak panik. Akashi benar-benar serius. Sepertinya dia ingin mengakhiri ini dengan cepat. Dia melakukan dunk dengan sempurna. Karma mulai kewalahan, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah. Lagi-lagi Akashi mencoba melakukan dunk, Karma berhasil memotongnya. Bola lepas, keduanya berebut bola dengan sengit. Akashi mendapatkan bolanya lagi dan berhasil memasukkannya. Kini skor 4-1 untuk Akashi. Tampaknya perebutan bola tadi membuat Akashi memaksakan tangannya yang cedera. Dia menahan rasa nyeri di tangannya.

"Kurang 1 poin lagi, bersiaplah Karma!" seru Akashi.

Akashi mendribble bolanya. Dia mencoba melewati Karma lagi. Tiba-tiba saja bola terlepas dari tangannya. Dia gagal mendapatkan poin akhirnya.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Serangan kakak melemah. Apa kau meremehkanku?" kata Karma kesal.

"Bukan, sepertinya tanganku mulai licin karena berkeringat. Tak kusangka kau sudah jauh berkembang, tapi kau masih kurang pengalaman" Akashi mengelak.

Karma tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melemahnya serangan Akashi. Haus darah kemenangan terpancar jelas di matanya. Dia ingin mengalahkan orang yang selama ini tidak sanggup ia kalahkan. Dia sudah berlatih keras untuk ini. Bahkan belajar dari para Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Karma menggunakan gaya streetballnya yang telah diajarkan Aomine. Dia berhasil mencetak angka 3 kali berturut-turut. Karma sangat lincah dan gesit dalam bermain basket. Dia juga bisa cepat bereaksi saat lawan akan menghadangnya. Saat ini skor seimbang 4-4. Akashi tampak kelelahan menghadapi Karma. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Akashi mulai geram, dia tidak ingin kalah dari adik sepupunya itu, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini. Bisa-bisa timnya tidak akan menghormatinya lagi sebagai kapten. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hati dari Akashi pemilik emperor eye.

'Biarkan aku yang melawannya. Kau mencoba untuk tidak bergantung padaku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau banyak pikiran dan mulai ceroboh. Saat ini hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkannya' seru Akashi pemilik emperor eye.

'Kau mulai cerewet lagi. Baiklah aku tidak punya pilihan lain.'

Akashi mulai bertukar kepribadian. Matanya berubah menjadi heterochrome. Saat ini yang ada di depan Karma bukanlah Akashi yang biasanya.

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu Karma-chan!" kata Akashi.

Karma terkejut, tapi dia sudah mengerti. Kali ini Karma harus lebih waspada. Karma mencoba melewati Akashi. Akashi mengaktifkan mode emperor eye-nya. Dia seakan bisa melihat masa depan. Dia bisa membaca semua pergerakan Karma. Bola terpotong, kini giliran Akashi menyerang. Tanpa basa-basi dia menggunakan ankle breaknya. Karma jatuh tersungkur dan goal. Bola terakhir masuk ke ring. Akashi menang atas Karma 5-4.

"Kau terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk bisa menghadapiku Karma-chan" kata Akashi sambil menghapiri Karma yang masih terduduk di lantai. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Karma berdiri.

Karma yang kesal berkata,"Berhenti memanggilku seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah curang menggunakan mode emperor eye pada anak kecil. Padahal aku hampir mengalahkanmu tadi." Karma menepis tangan Akashi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau itu idiot atau apa sih? Dasar bocah nakal!" Kirisaki memukul pelan kepala Karma dari belakang. Lalu ia membantunya berdiri.

"Kamu siapa? Cewek aneh yang tiba-tiba masuk ke lapangan."

Kening Kirisaki berkerut,"Cewek aneh? Aku calon Managermu bocah. Panggil aku Kirisaki senpai."

Karma tak menghiraukannya, dia lebih fokus pada Akashi. Dia khawatir permintaan gila apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Akashi mulai mengajukan permintaannya,"Tentang perjajian kita, aku ingin kau menuruti perintahku."

"Apa?" tanya Karma ketar-ketir.

"Aku ingin kau masuk tim basket Rakuzan..."

"Huh aku kira apa, aku memang berencana untuk itu supaya aku jauh lebih kuat dan bisa mengalahkanmu".

"Aku belum selesai bodoh. Dengan satu syarat, kau harus menjaga sikap terhadap para senior."

Dengan wajah stay cool Karma menjawab,"Apa aku terlihat ingin menjahili mereka?".

"Benar, itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu bodoh."

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh!" Karma sangat kesal.

Giliran promosi untuk tim basket berakhir. Tampak murid-murid baru antusias untuk mendaftar di tim basket gara-gara duel Akashi-Karma tadi. Yang cowok ingin hebat seperti mereka berdua. Yang cewek ingin mendaftar cheers supaya bisa deket-deket dengan mereka berdua. Kegiatan promosi mereka sukses. Tampaknya tahun ini akan jadi tahun yang menarik. Dengan berakhirnya duel Aka-bersaudara tersebut, berakhir pula kegiatan promosi klub SMA Rakuzan. Sebagai ketua OSIS, Akashi naik ke atas podium. Dia mengucapkan selamat datang untuk siswa-siswi baru. Dan selamat untuk anak kelas 1&2 yang telah naik kelas. Kini tahun pelajaran baru telah dimulai. Berjuanglah untuk sekolah dan impianmu. Yang terakhir dia mempersilakan Karma meberikan sambutan, sebagai perwakilan dari murid baru. Orang-orang mulai membicarakan Karma lagi.

"Dia jadi perwakilan murid baru?" kata seseorang tak percaya.

"Iya, kudengar walau kepribadiannya yang buruk, tapi dia jenius dalam pelajaran. Bahkan dia dapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika. Dan ia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kota ini."

"Tak heran jika ia bisa masuk SMA Rakuzan."

Mendengar kasak-kusuk orang lain, Karma berjalan menuju podium. Dia sangat percaya diri.

"Sebagai perwakilan murid baru saya, Akabane Karma yang dulunya kelas 3E SMP Kunugigaoka kini telah berhasil menjadi siswa kelas 1A SMA Rakuzan. Mendengar kelas 3E kalian pasti terkejut. Itu adalah kelas terburuk yang pernah ada. Kelas itu terisolasi di tengah-tengah hutan di kaki gunung. Itu tempat anak-anak bermasalah. Tapi dari kelas itu saya mendapatkan hal yang luar biasa sehingga saya tidak putus asa dan menyerah. Dan saya ingin buktikan bahwa kita ini sama. Baik senior maupun junior, jenius bodoh, kuat lemah, rajin malas, kita ini sama-sama siswa SMA Rakuzan. Kekuatan bukan untuk menindas yang lemah, tapi untuk melindungi yang lemah. Satu kalimat dari saya. Stop bullying! Sekian dari saya dan terima kasih."

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai membahana di gedung olahraga itu. Pidato dari Karma yang singkat itu seakan membuka pandangan dari sebagian besar siswa yang suka mem-bully siswa lain.

Seseorang berkata,"Masa SMP anak itu kelihatannya suram. Tapi anak itu hebat berhasil melaluinya".

"Wah, Karma keren!"

"Dia imut juga!"

Kotaro merasa tersaingi,"Huh,, anak itu sok keren!"

Reo pun berkata,"Karma-chan, aku berjanji tidak akan mem-bully-mu di tim basket!"

Chitoge sambil geleng-geleng kepala,"Bocah nakal itu bicara apaan sih? Sok dewasa gitu?".

Eikichi tidak peduli,"Hey Karma, nggak peduli masa lalumu kamu harus masuk tim basket!".

Akashi yang mendengar pidato Karma juga ikut berkomentar,"Hmm,, anak itu bisa tumbuh dewasa juga."

Selepas acara promosi klub dan penerimaan murid baru semuanya bubar dan pulang. Gedung olahraga tampak sepi sekarang. Tinggal beberapa anggota OSIS yang tersisa, karena mereka harus membereskan semuanya. Onodera menghampiri Akashi yang tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia sedang mencatat nama-nama murid yang tadi sudah mendaftar di klub masing-masing.

"Acaranya berjalan lancar ya Ketua?" sapa lembut Onodera pada Akashi.

"Sedang apa di sini? Bukankah kamu harus beres-beres?" kata Akashi jutek.

"Kali ini kamu jadi orang yang berbeda lagi. Sulit ya untuk mengerti kamu" kata Onodera sebal.

"Berbeda? Aku Akashi Seijuro yang asli. Dari dulu aku memang begini" kata Akashi meyakinkan.

"Iya-iya" kata Onodera sambil berlalu meninggalkan Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Akashi terpaku sesaat menatap kepergiaan Onodera. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Akashi yang asli.

"Apa yang telah kamu lakukan? Katanya kamu mau tobat, tapi kamu menyakiti gadis sebaik Onodera?"

"Baik? Jangan-jangan kamu menyukainya? Pantas akhir-akhir ini kamu jadi banyak pikiran".

"Bukan berarti juga aku menyukainya kan? Aku cuma nggak mau kamu jahat lagi pada orang lain" Akashi mengelak.

"Hei hei, aku adalah kamu dan kamu adalah aku. Jangan coba-coba membohongi diri sendiri. Kalau suka kenapa nggak langsung tembak aja sih?" tantang Akashi pemilik emperor eye.

"Nggak semudah itu tau!".

Saat ini terjadi pertentangan batin dalam diri Akashi. Mendadak tubuhnya jadi kacau. Cedera di tangannya terasa kembali dan semakin parah. Wajahnya kini pucat pasi karena keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Dan tiba-tiba.

Brukkk! Akashi jatuh pingsan.

#TBC#

~Penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu di part berikutnya! Maaf kalau cerita kurang menarik dan banyak typo! Thank's for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

~Terinspirasi dari karakter-karakter di anime favoritku. Akashi Seijuro dari Kuroko No Basuke oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Akabane Karma dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu oleh Matsui Yusei, dan Onodera Kosaki dan Kirisaki Chitoge dari Nisekoi oleh Naoshi Komi. Happy reading!

Akashi Love On! part 2

Akashi mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tapi nyeri di tangannya sedikit berkurang, malah terasa dingin. Mungkin karena kompres yang saat ini melekat di tangannya.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mana yang terasa sakit?" Onodera yang berada di sampingnya tampak sangat khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kamu tadi pingsan, teman-teman OSIS membantuku membawamu ke UKS. Karena kamu lama sekali bangunnya aku menyuruh mereka pulang duluan. Oh ya, maaf aku sudah lancang membuka HPmu. Aku mencari kontak ayahmu dan sudah menelponnya untuk menjemputmu. Mungkin tak lama lagi ayahmu akan datang ke sini" jelas Onodera panjang lebar kali alas kali tinggi. (Emang rumus matematika? Ah nggak penting, abaikan!)

"Ehm,, makasih!" tenang saat ini mata Akashi normal kok (Nggak heterochrome maksudnya).

Kriik... kriik... Hening...

Suasana mereka sedikit canggung. Onodera nggak tahu harus ngomong apa. Takut menyinggung perasaannya, biasanya cowok nggak mau terlihat lemah di depan cewek. Apalagi cowok seperti Akashi Seijuro. Sedangkan Akashi juga nggak menyangka dia bisa pingsan. Apalagi harus di depan Onodera. Saat ini dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari cewek di sampingnya itu.

Onodera mencoba membuka pembicaraan,"Kenapa sih kebanyakan cowok itu keras kepala? Nggak mau terlihat lemah di depan cewek. Berkata baik-baik saja dan menyembunyikan lukanya. Padahal jika mereka mau sedikit jujur, lukanya nggak akan terlalu sakit".

"Benarkah?" komentar Akashi singkat dan lirih.

"Baiklah kalau masih keras kepala. Aku pulang dulu, sebentar lagi ayahmu pasti datang" Onodera mulai kesal dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Akashi sendirian.

Tiba-tiba tangan Akashi menggenggam tangan Onodera. Berharap dia tidak ditinggalkan sendirian di ruang UKS.

"Ayahku tidak mungkin datang. Sudah seminggu ini ayahku pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis dan tak tahu kapan kembali" jelas Akashi.

"Apa kamu kesepian?" tanya Onodera berbalik menatap Akashi.

"Sedikit" jawab Akashi

Pintu terbuka, seorang pria paruh baya muncul. Beliau adalah supir pribadi Akashi. Akashi langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Onodera.

"Seijuro-sama bagaimana keadaan Anda?" tampak di wajahnya yang sedang mencemaskan Akashi.

Tapi setelah melihat Onodera paman itu berkata,"Anu,, apakah saya datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Kalau begitu saya akan tunggu di luar saja" kata supir Akashi yang hendak keluar.

"Tidak-tidak Paman, saya juga mau pulang kok" kata Onodera yang masih menahan gugupnya masih tidak percaya kalau barusan Akashi memegang tanganya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku begitu saat di sekolah Honda-san" kata Akashi sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maaf, Sei-kun" jawab paman itu.

Memang Akashi selalu benci jika dipanggil "Seijuro-sama". Tapi saat ada ayahnya mau tak mau paman itu harus memanggilnya begitu. Karena paman itu sangat menghormati tuannya.

"Oh ya, Onodera ikutlah bersama kami!" ajak Akashi tiba-tiba.

'Apa Akashi-kun barusan memintaku ikut ke rumahnya untuk merawatnya? Memang sih besok itu hari libur. Tapi ini terlalu mendadak. Apa aku salah dengar? Apa kepalanya terbentur sehingga dia nggak sadar dengan ucapannya? Bagaimana ini?' Onodera sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Hari sudah semakin sore, bahaya kalau jalan kaki sendirian ke halte. Sekalian aku juga ingin tahu rumahmu" kata Akashi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Kata-kata Akashi tadi membuyarkan lamunan Onodera. Bodohnya dia sampai berpikir kalau Akashi mau mengajaknya ke rumahnya. (Ngarep banget! Haha). Akashi dan Onodera memang teman sekelas sejak SMP, tapi mereka tidak terlalu akrab. Akashi yang sibuk dengan tim basket juga kegiatannya yang lain. Jadi dia tidak tahu rumah Onodera sampai saat ini. Kalau Onodera, apa sih yang nggak dia tahu dari Akashi. Bahkan saat liburan dia sering bersepeda melewati rumah Akashi. Walau hanya lewat depan rumahnya itu sudah membuatnya bahagia.

"Iya" jawab Onodera kikuk.

Setelah perjalanan naik mobil kurang dari 30 menit, mereka sampai di rumah Onodera. Rumah yang sederhana, tapi terlihat sangat nyaman. Terkesan bangunan kuno, tapi elegan. Ibunya punya bisnis toko roti dan manisan di rumahnya. Onodera tinggal bersama ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuannya. Biasanya dia ke sekolah naik bus lalu jalan kaki. Kira-kira perjalan sekitar 45 menit dari rumah sampai sekolah.

"Sudah sampai. Oh ya Akashi-kun..." kata Onodera sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.  
"Ini adalah obat tradisional turun temurun dari keluargaku untuk mengobati luka karena cedera. Ini untukmu" Onodera memberikan obat pada Akashi.  
"Aku turun dulu ya! Honda-san terima kasih sudah mengantar" Onodera hendak turun dari mobil.

"Onodera!" Akashi memanggilnya.

"Iya? Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanya Onodera.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum.

'Oh Tuhan, senyumnya saat ini adalah yang terindah. Rasanya kakiku saat ini tak lagi menapak di atas tanah. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyum itu. Tapi ini saatnya harus berpisah' batin Onodera kegirangan seakan dia ingin terbang.

"Sama-sama, sampai jumpa!" balas Onodera dengan senyum pula di wajahnya.  
"Hati-hati di jalan!" kata Onodera sambil melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian mobil Akashi.

"Aku pulang!" kata Onodera setelah membuka pintu dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Neechan, kenapa pulang selarut ini? Bukankah sekolah harusnya sudah pulang dari tadi?" tanya adik perempuan Onodera.

Namanya adalah Onodera Haru. Dia adalah murid baru di SMA Rakuzan. Jadi saat ini dia satu sekolah dengan kakak perempuannya itu. Beda dengan kakaknya, dia adalah gadis yang ceria, lincah, dan ekspresif.

"Ano, tadi masih ada urusan di OSIS. Jadi pulang telat deh" Onodera membual.  
"Oh ya Haru, bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu? Sudah mendapatkan teman baru? Ekskul apa yang akan kamu ambil?" Onodera berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekolah neechan benar-benar luar biasa. Teman? Tentu saja banyak, aku kan jadi Ketua Kelas 1A. Tapi ada seseorang yang membuatku jengkel. Namanya Akabane Karma. Dia susah diatur, selalu datang terlambat, seenaknya sendiri, juga kalau di kelas usil banget. Kalau ekskul aku masih memikirkannya. Kalau menurut neechan aku harus ikut klub apa?".

'Pertanyaan sedikit selalu dengan jawaban yang panjang. Begitulah adikku!' batin Onodera.

"Bagaimana dengan cheers? Dari SMP kamu kan pintar ngedance?" saran Onodera.

"Setelah melihat kegiatan promosi klub tadi aku jadi nggak minat dengan cheers" jawab Onodera lesu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Onodera penasaran.

"Orang-orang di klub basket kelihatan seram-seram. Apalagi si Karma pasti masuk klub basket. Kalau aku memaksakan diri dan nggak semangat malah jadi beban klub nantinya" terang Haru.

"Kelihatannya kamu benci sekali dengan Karma ya?" kata Onodera menyimpulkan.  
"Ya sudah neechan mau mandi dulu" Onodera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi Onodera pergi ke kamarnya. Dia masih tak percaya dengan kejadian hari ini. Akashi menggenggam tangannya, mengantarnya pulang, dan yang lebih penting Akashi tersenyum padanya. So sweet!

"Neechan, hari ini kau aneh sekali. Dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Pas lagi mandi juga nyanyi-nyanyi, tumben sekali. Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan di sekolah?" Haru mengagetkan kakaknya.

"H..haru, kenapa di sini? Udah malam cepat ke kamarmu dan tidur!" usir Onodera.

"Iya iya. Sebel!" Haru keluar dengan langkah lunglai.

Sebenarnya Onodera ingin tidur, tapi matanya tak mau diajak kompromi. Dia jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi.

#flashback#

Kembali saat Onodera masih kelas 1 SMP. Dia adalah gadis penakut, cengeng, dan sering jadi target keusilan teman-temanya bahkan kakak kelasnya. Suatu hari saat pulang sekolah di lorong sekolah yang sepi, Onodera dicegat oleh 3 cowok usil di sekolahnya. Mereka adalah kakak kelas Onodera. Mereka menakut-nakutinya dengan ulat. Pas sekali itu adalah hewan yang paling ditakuti Onodera. Saat dia melihat ulat tubuhnya akan langsung tak terkendalikan. Menggeliat dan mencak-mencak seperti orang kesurupan. Ketiga cowok itu melihat Onodera dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya Onodera jatuh terduduk lemas dan hanya bisa menangis.

"Dasar lemah, penakut, cengeng!" kata salah satu cowok itu.

"Wajahmu manis juga bagaimana kalau jadi pacarku? Kau sudah pernah menolakku tapi kali ini kuharap jangan" kata salah seorang yang pernah ditolak Onodera.

"Rambutmu juga bagus, tapi akan kubuat lebih bagus lagi" kata salah seorang yang saat ini sedang memegang gunting.

Onodera hanya bisa pasrah, dia tidak punya keberanian untuk melawan ketiga kakak kelasnya itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari balik tembok.

"Selamat siang Pak Kepala Sekolah! Jadi Pak Kepala Sekolah belum pulang? Apa? Bapak ingin keliling sekolah dulu untuk melakukan operasi? Ya Pak, saya setuju! Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak anak yang melanggar peraturan".

Ya benar itu adalah suara Akashi yang berpura-pura sedang berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah. Ketiga cowok usil yang mendengar itu langsung ketakutan. Mereka cepat-cepat kabur dan meninggalkan Onodera yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Akashi mengulurkan tangan kepada Onodera dengan senyum di wajahnya.

'Malaikat? Apa dia Malaikat tanpa sayap yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menolongku?' batin Onodera.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu apa kamu baik-baik saja?" kali ini Akashi bertanya dengan suara yang lebih keras sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Onodera.

'Bukan-bukan, dia itu Akashi Seijuro dari klub basket' akhirnya Onodera sudah sadar.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" jawab Onodera sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Apa kamu bisa berdiri?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Onodera mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan tembok di belakangnya, tapi saat ini kakinya benar-benar lemas. Dan dia hampir terjatuh, untung Akashi dengan sigap menahannya. Tanpa bertanya pada Onodera dia langsung menggendongnya di belakang punggungnya.

"Sepertinya kamu masih syok dengan kejadian tadi? Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Akashi menawarkan diri.

"Terima kasih, tapi kalau istirahat sebentar aku bisa jalan kaki lagi" jawab Onodera.

"Tidak apa-apa tidak usah sungkan. Lagipula aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Jadi mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu dulu" jelas Akashi.

Jadi ceritanya Akashi sedang menunggu jemputan. Biasanya dia ada latihan basket setelah pulang sekolah, tapi karena ada masalah mendadak sehingga hari ini latihan diliburkan. Dia juga lupa membawa HPnya. Kalau teman-temannya di klub basket sudah pulang dari tadi.

"Baiklah! Sebelumnya terima kasih, tapi bisakah kau mengantarku sampai halte?" Onodera akhirnya mau diantar.

"Tentu, tapi bisakah jangan terus mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Aku sudah lelah mendengarnya. Oh ya, kenalkan aku Akashi Seijuro dari kelas 1A. Siapa namamu?" tanya Akashi.

"Ano Akashi-kun, aku teman sekelasmu lho!" kata Onodera dengan raut wajah tak percaya bahwa teman sekelasnya itu tidak mengenalnya.

Dengan wajah polosnya sambil tertawa Akashi berkata,"Benarkah? Ah maaf, di kelas yang ku kenal hanya Midorima".

'Tentu saja, dia kan juga anggota klub basket' kata Onodera dalam hati.

"Benar juga ya kalau dipikir-pikir karena Midorima teman di tim basket. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Pasti aku terlihat bodoh ya?" kata Akashi berlagak bodoh.

'Nggak juga, karena kamu udah menyelamatkanku' batin Onodera lagi.

"Untung aku menyelamatkanmu..." kata Akashi seolah tahu isi hati Onodera.

'Apa dia bisa mendengar isi hatiku?' batin Onodera terkejut.

"Kalau tidak, mungkin kamu sudah dianiaya oleh mereka" lanjut Akashi.

'Oh,, ku kira...' Onodera lega.

"Kamu dari tadi kok diam aja sih? Masih syok ya? Oh ya, siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Akashi.

"Onodera Kosaki" jawab Onodera singkat.

"Onodera ya? Nama yang bagus. Tapi kamu beneran takut sama ulat? Penakut sekali!" Akashi mulai meledek.

Onodera hanya cemberut bercampur malu mendengar ocehan Akashi. Dia hanya berharap bisa cepat sampai halte dan pulang ke rumah.

"Kalau kamu takut kamu cukup menutupi kelemahanmu itu. Simpan ketakutanmu di dalam hatimu dan tunjukkan keberanianmu di depan musuhmu. Yakin deh mereka nggak akan menjahilimu lagi" nasihat Akashi.

"Ehm,, akan kucoba" jawab Onodera sambil manggut-manggut.

Akhirnya tak terasa mereka sudah sampai halte. Akashi menurunkan Onodera dari gendongannya. Onodera juga sudah kuat berjalan lagi. Tak lama bus yang ditunggu mereka pun muncul.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Akashi-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Onodera bersiap naik bus.

"Sama-sama, hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Akashi dengan senyum berlagak seperti pahlawan kesiangan. Tapi itu cukup membuat Onodera terpesona olehnya. Sepertinya sampai saat ini.

#flashbanck end#

Ingatan kejadian itu masih melekat erat di benak Onodera. Sejak kejadian itu dia lebih dekat dengan Akashi. Akashi pun mulai mengenal Onodera. Di kelas mereka belajar bersama, tertawa bersama. Tapi semua berubah sejak mereka naik kelas 2 SMP. Saat itu Akashi menjadi Captain di tim basket SMP Teiko. Dia mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan di klub basket. Terlebih saat kelas 3, seakan Onodera sudah nggak lagi bisa mengenal Akashi Seijuro. Dia berbeda dari saat pertama kali Onodera mengenalnya. Tak pernah lagi Onodera melihat senyum di wajahnya. Mungkin saat dia tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyum tulus dari hatinya.

Dan secercah harapan muncul saat Akashi kalah di Winter Cup lalu. Onodera tak tahu harus sedih atau senang. Tapi Akashi mulai berubah sejak kejadian itu. Dia seolah kembali menjadi Akashi yang dulu. Akashi yang baik, lembut, perhatian, dan penuh senyum. Meski terkadang sifatnya bisa berubah setiap saat. Onodera cukup puas dengan Akashi yang sekarang ini. Tak lama mata Onodera pun lelah. Dia terlelap di tengah malam yang temaram.

Pagi-pagi sekali Onodera sudah bangun tidur. Dia memasak bubur ayam. Dia berniat pergi menjenguk Akashi. Ibunya yang sedang bersih-bersih heran dibuatnya.

"Kosaki, tumben sekali melihatmu sudah bangun di hari libur begini?" tanya ibunya heran.

"Iya Bu, aku ingin pergi pagi-pagi untuk menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit" jawab Onodera.

"Temanmu? Siapa?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Ada deh, ibu kepo deh" jawab Onodera sewot.

Ibu Onodera hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan anak perempuannya itu. Anak zaman sekarang kalau ditanya orang tua jawabannya selalu kepo lah, mau tau aja lah, atau mau tau banget lah. Nggak tau apa kalau orang tua terkadang khawatir anaknya akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ibu Onodera pun meninggalkan Onodera yang masih sibuk memasak bubur ayam spesial. Setelah selesai Onodera bersiap-siap pergi dengan naik sepeda. Jarak rumah Akashi dengan Onodera mungkin sekitar 3 km. Cukup jauh, tapi Onodera sudah bertekad ingin menjenguknya dan membawakan bubur spesial buatannya.

"Ibu, Kosaki pergi dulu" pamit Onodera pada ibunya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, pulangnya jangan sampai sore" perintah ibu Onodera.

Setelah bersepeda sekitar 15 menit, Onodera sampai di rumah Akashi. Rumah Akashi terlihat mewah nan megah. Bangunannya yang seperti rumah istana berwarna putih menambah indahnya rumah Akashi. Halaman yang luas dan beberapa pohon ditanam di halaman rumah. Terlihat rapi, rindang, nan asri. Onodera terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan rumah itu. Memang Onodera sering lewat di depan rumah itu, tapi baru kali ini dia melihatnya sedekat ini. Onodera bertanya pada satpam di pintu gerbang.

"Permisi Pak, apa Akashi-kun ada di rumah?" tanya Onodera dengan ramah.

"Kamu siapa?" satpam itu malah balik nanya.

"Saya teman sekolahnya, Onodera Kosaki" jawab Onodera.

"Baiklah kamu boleh masuk, tapi mungkin Seijuro-sama masih tidur. Kamu bisa menunggunya di ruang tamu" kata satpam itu menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih"

Onodera pun masuk ke dalam. Tapi tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh seorang anak yang tak asing sedang bermain basket di halaman rumah Akashi. Anak itu adalah Akabane Karma.

#TBC#

~Penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu di part berikutnya! Maaf kalau cerita kurang menarik, OOC, dan banyak typo! Thank's for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

~Terinspirasi dari karakter-karakter di anime favoritku. Akashi Seijuro dari Kuroko No Basuke oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Akabane Karma dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu oleh Matsui Yusei, dan Onodera Kosaki, Kirisaki Chitoge, dan Onodera Haru dari Nisekoi oleh Naoshi Komi. Happy reading!

Akashi Love On! part 3

Onodera terkejut melihat anak yang saat ini tengah bermain basket sendirian di halaman rumah Akashi. Anak itu adalah Akabane Karma, adik sepupu Akashi.

'Apa yang dilakukan Akabane-kun di rumah Akashi-kun? Bukannya Akashi-kun hanya tinggal sendirian, karena ayahnya yang sedang tidak di rumah?' gumam Onodera.

Karma yang melihat Onodera menghentikan latihan basketnya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Sambil mengerutkan kening dia bertanya,"Kamu siapa?".

"Salam kenal namaku Onodera Kosaki. Aku teman sekolah sekaligus sekelas Akashi-kun" jawab Onodera dengan sopan.

"Onodera? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing" Karma mendekat ke wajah Onodera. Dia menatap tajam cewek itu yang membuat Onodera malah semakin gugup.

"Wah, kalau dilihat dari dekat kamu mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal".  
Karma memutar otaknya untuk mengingat.  
"Ya benar, kamu mirip sekali dengan Ketua Kelasku yang bawel" kata Karma kemudian.

'Ketua Kelas yang bawel?' rutuk Onodera.  
"Ah, mungkin yang kamu maksud adalah adikku, Haru?" jawab Onodera menyembunyikan jengkelnya karena baru saja Karma mengatai adiknya.

"Ya benar, Haru-chan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang Onodera-san lakukan di sini?" tanya Karma.

"Aku ingin menjenguknya, karena kemarin Akashi-kun pingsan. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaannya?" Onodera balik nanya.

"Yah, Sei-niichan masih belum bangun. Kemarin dokter sudah memeriksanya, tenang saja katanya tidak ada yang serius kok" kata Karma menjelaskan.

"Jadi Akabane-kun juga sedang menjenguknya?" tanya Onodera lagi.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini, karena niichan keras kepala nggak mau tinggal di rumahku. Daripada dia tinggal sendirian karena sering ditinggal ayahnya untuk urusan kerja. Lagipula di sini lebih dekat dengan sekolah dibanding dengan rumahku. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu tau namaku?"

"Tentu saja, kamu kan jadi trending topic saat penerimaan murid baru kemarin. Akabane Karma-kun anak baru dengan nilai tertinggi yang mejadi perwakilan murid baru" kata Onodera ramah.

"Ah, aku tak sehebat itu kok. Jangan berlebihan Onodera-san. Kalau begitu salam kenal" kata Karma sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu Akabane-kun karena kamu juga tinggal di sini, bisakah tolong berikan ini pada Akashi-kun?" kata Onodera sambil menyerahkan sekotak bubur ayam spesial yang dibalut kain berwarna pink pada Karma.

"Tidak mau, berikan saja sendiri pada orangnya. Lagi pula Onodera-san sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam dulu sambil menunggu Sei-niichan bangun" usul Karma dengan wajah jahil mode on. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak diketahui Onodera.

"Ah, baiklah" dasar Onodera memang penurut.

Onodera menerima ajakan dari Karma. Mereka memasuki rumah yang megah itu. Onodera terkesan bagaimana perasaan Akashi tinggal sendirian di rumah yang begitu besar seperti ini. Pasti dia sangat kesepian. Di sisi lain, tampaknya Karma sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk menjahili teman kakak sepupunya itu. Dia mempersilakan Onodera duduk dan berkata ingin mengambil beberapa cemilan dan minuman di dapur. Tak berapa lama kemudian Karma muncul.

"Maaf, membuat Onodera-san menunggu" kata Karma sambil membawa minuman dan nampan yang diberi penutup.

"Terima kasih"

Onodera terkejut saat melihat minuman yang dibawa Karma berwarna merah seperti darah. Dia mengambil gelas itu dan akan meminumnya, tapi nyalinya menciut saat mencium baunya yang aneh.

Dengan polosnya Onodera bertanya,"Ano, Akabane-kun. Minuman apa ini kok baunya aneh sekali?".

"Wah, pertanyaan yang bagus. Itu adalah darah babi special dari Pulau Jeju di Korea" kata Karma dengan tenangnya.

'Memang kamu kira aku ini vampir apa?' batin Onodera. (Penggemar orange marmalade pasti tahu)

Onodera hanya tersenyum masam. Dia letakkan kembali gelas berisi minuman menjijikkan itu. Dia tak menyangka rumor bahwa Akabane Karma adalah orang yang super jahil ternyata benar adanya. Pantas adiknya, Haru sangat membencinya.

"Onodera-san kau tidak mau meminumnya? Padahal aku sudah repot-repot membawakannya untukmu" Karma mulai menunjukkan wajah manjanya.  
"Ah, mungkin karena tidak haus, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?" Karma membuka penutup yang ada di nampan.

Tak kalah terkejut saat Onodera tahu bahwa nampan yang dikiranya berisi makanan malah berisi beberapa kecoak. Karma yang melihat reaksi terkejut Onodera semakin tersenyum puas.

'Tenang Onodera. Ini bukan apa-apa. Kalau kamu takut kamu cukup menutupi kelemahanmu itu. Simpan ketakutanmu di dalam hatimu dan tunjukkan keberanianmu di depan musuhmu. Yakin deh mereka nggak akan menjahilimu lagi' Onodera berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan segenap kekuatan dan wajah yang stay calm Onodera berkata,"Wah, kecoaknya lucu sekali. Apa Akabane-kun sendiri yang menangkapnya? Apa kamu juga menamai mereka satu per satu?".

Mendengar perkataan Onodera, Karma mulai jengkel. Bukan Karma namanya kalau dia tak mempunyai ide cadangan. Dia bergegas menuju ke kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa tikus putih piaraannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini Onodera-san?" tanya Karma seolah berharap bahwa dia berhasil membuat gadis di hadapannya itu ketakutan.

"Wah, kawaii! Lucu sekali! Siapa namanya?" kata Onodera dengan poker facenya.

"Shiro" jawab Karma ketus.

Karma mulai menyerah,"Wah, sepertinya Onodera-san bukanlah orang penakut".

Onodera bernapas lega. Dia tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Karma tadi. Padahal sebenarnya dia takut dengan semua binatang itu. Tapi itu bukanlah apa-apa asal jangan yang satu itu, yup ulat. Itu adalah binatang yang bisa membuat Onodera hilang kendali. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Ulat! Onodera-san ada ulat di pundakmu!" teriak Karma tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Mana? Di mana?" Onodera langsung hilang kendali. Dia meraba-raba ke pundaknya mencari binatang yang dibencinya itu. Dan mengibaskan rambutnya, takut kalau ulat itu merayap ke rambutnya.

Karma mulai menyadari kelemahan gadis itu. Dia membuang ulat mainannya ke bawah sofa tempat Onodera duduk.

"Itu, di kakimu!" pekik Karma.

"Argh!" teriak Onodera. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung naik ke atas sofa sambil ketakutan nggak jelas. Dia loncat-loncat di atas sofa itu.

Karma yang melihat tingkah ketakutan Onodera tak bisa menahan tawanya. Tak menyangka bahwa kelemahan gadis itu adalah ulat. Tiba-tiba muncul Akashi di ruang tamu tersebut. Mungkin dia terbangun karena teriakan Onodera tadi.

"Ada apa ini? Onodera?" dia mengucek-ucek matanya memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lihat.

Onodera terpaku melihat Akashi sudah bangun dan melihatnya seperti ini.

Lalu pandangan Akashi beralih ke Karma,"Karma, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Onodera?".

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, Karma malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?" tanya Akashi kesal karena pertanyaannnya diabaikan.

"Tanya saja pada Onodera-san!" usul Karma yang masih menahan tawanya.

Akashi menatap Onodera lagi. Kali ini dia melihat gadis itu juga sedang menahan tawanya.

Akhirnya Onodera berkata,"Akashi-kun bedhead-mu sungguh lucu sekali".

"Kau benar Onodera-san, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Akashi Seijuro yang seperti ini. Walau mulai hari ini aku harus terbiasa dengan hal itu. Haha" tutur Karma.

"Ini style baruku tahu!" Akashi ngeles, tapi dia malah merapikan rambutnya dengan tangannya. Pertanda bahwa dalam hatinya dia malu sekali ditertawakan oleh Onodera dan Karma.  
"Dan lagi, Karma! Apa maksudmu mulai hari ini? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?

"Wah Sei-niichan apa obat yang diberikan Dr. Kimura membuatmu jadi amnesia? Apa niichan lupa tadi malam ayahmu...?".

Akashi mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam setelah pulang dari rumah Onodera.

Kriing... telepon genggam Akashi berbunyi. Di sana tertulis nama "AYAH". Dengan berat hati dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Seijuro, bagaimana keadaanmu? Tadi temanmu menelpon Ayah. Katanya kamu pingsan di sekolah" terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Iya Ayah, aku baik-baik saja" suara Akashi terdengar parau.

"Ayah, sudah menelpon Dr. Kimura. Tak lama lagi beliau akan datang ke rumah untuk memeriksamu. Ayah sudah berikan kamu kesempatan untuk bermain basket lagi setelah kekalahanmu di Winter Cup kemarin, karena Ayah tahu bahwa Karma hendak masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu. Jadi jangan kecewakan Ayah lagi, apalagi kalau sampai Ayah mendengar kamu cedera".

"Iya Ayah, aku tahu" jawab Akashi singkat.

"Satu hal lagi. Untuk sementara ini Ayah sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Jadi sebaiknya kau tinggal dengan keluarga Pamanmu, Kazuhiro".

(Akabane Kazuhiro adalah Ayah Akabane Karma. Dia adalah adik dari Akashi Suichiro Ayah Akashi Seijuro).

"Tidak Ayah, aku lebih senang tinggal di rumah".

"Baik, kalau kamu tetap keras kepala. Ayah akan meminta Karma untuk menemanimu. Lagipula kalian sekarang satu sekolah. Sudah dulu, Ayah sedang sibuk sampai jumpa. Jaga diri baik-baik".

"Tunggu, Ayah!".

Tiit.. Tiit..

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Akashi, Suichiro menutup teleponnya.

"Huh, Karma ya? Lebih baik aku tinggal sendirian daripada harus ditemani bocah itu" gerutu Akashi.

Dan begitulah ceritanya. Jadi mulai hari ini Karma akan tinggal bersama Akashi.

"Menyebalkan" gerutu Akashi setelah ingat kata Ayahnya.

"Apa niichan tidak suka aku tinggal di sini? Padahal aku ke sini untuk menemani dan merawatmu lho?" kata Karma dengan wajah manja mode on.

"Apanya yang menemani dan merawat? Justru kebalikannya tahu! Tak sadarkah kalau kau itu merepotkan?"

"Jahat!" kata Karma mulai menangis. Tapi hanya pura-pura.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar!" Onodera mencoba menengahi mereka.

Akashi baru ingat bahwa ada Onodera di sini. "Oh ya, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini Onodera?" tanyanya.

"Ano, aku ke sini untuk itu memberi ini dan Akabane-kun melakukan itu dan ini. Dan..." Onodera gelagapan ngomong nggak jelas.

"Tenanglah Onodera-san, sebenarnya tidak ada ulat. Yang di bawah kakimu itu cuma ulat mainan. Minuman itu juga bukan darah babi, itu cuma jus tomat" jelas Karma.

Onodera terperangah mendengar penjelasan Karma. Dia langsung turun dari sofa dengan wajah merah seperti jus tomat itu. Malu pada Akashi dan Karma. Sedangkan Akashi tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara mereka berdua. Betapa bodohnya Onodera yang berhasil dikerjai oleh Karma. Dan ulat? Dari dulu dia tak berubah.

"Jadi?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Ini untukmu" kata Onodera sambil memberikan kotak makanan kepada Akashi.

Bukan Karma namanya kalau nggak usil. Dia langsung merebut dan membuka kotak makanan berbalut kain pink itu. Dan setelah terbuka dia tercengang melihat hiasan makanannya yang sangat indah.

"Wow, keren!" Karma terkesan.

Dan tanpa basa-basi dia mencicipinya. Akashi hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal karena makanan untuknya telah direbut oleh Karma.

'Bocah ini' batinnya.

"Bhhuah,, makanan apa ini? Rasanya aneh sekali padahal hiasannya tadi sungguh indah" kata Karma setelah mengetahui rasa makanan tersebut.

Karma kena karma deh. Memang Onodera ahli dalam membuat garnish alias hiasan untuk makanan. Tapi untuk rasa nilainya zero alias dia buta rasa. Lol

Onodera yang mendengarnya tampak menahan tangisnya. Pipinya memerah karena malu. Padahal dia sudah susah payah untuk membuatnya. Tapi dia terkejut saat Akashi tiba-tiba merebut kotak makanan itu dari tangan Karma lalu memakannya.

"Nggak terlalu buruk. Ini enak kok. Mungkin karena kamu sering makan makanan cepat saji. Jadi lidahmu itu punya kelainan" kata Akashi sambil menatap tajam Karma.

Onodera yang merasa malu setengah mati langsung pamit pulang,"Kalau begitu Akashi-kun, Akabane-kun. Aku pamit pulang dulu".

Onodera langsung pergi meninggalkan dua pria itu yang masih terpaku melihatnya yang tiba-tiba pamit pulang. Dia berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Mengambil sepeda dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat agar bisa lekas sampai di rumahnya. Tak apa walau rencana menjenguk Akashi berantakan. Asalkan dia mengetahui bahwa keadaan Akashi baik-baik saja itu sudah membuatnya lega.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu Karma" Akashi mulai menyalahkan Karma.

"Apa-apaan? Memang rasa makanan itu aneh sekali. Apa niichan tidak merasakannya? Jangan-jangan lidah niichan yang punya kelainan. Aku akan telepon Dr. Kimura untuk memeriksamu lagi" kata Karma khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Akashi ketus sambil meninggalkan Karma menuju kamar mandi.

Makanan dari Onodera tadi memang rasanya buruk sekali, tapi Akashi tetap berusaha untuk menghabiskannya. Setelah makanan itu habis dia tersenyum.

"Jadi ini masakan pertamamu untukku. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Tapi kenapa aku mau menghabiskannya ya? Apa mungkin benar kata Karma bahwa aku punya kelainan?" gumam Akashi.

(Ya benar, itu adalah kelainan. Tapi kelainan itulah yang orang biasa sebut cinta. Mungkin?)

#TBC#

~Penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu di part berikutnya! Maaf kalau cerita kurang menarik, OOC, dan banyak typo! Thank's for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

~Terinspirasi dari karakter-karakter di anime favoritku. Akashi Seijuro dari Kuroko No Basuke oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Akabane Karma dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu oleh Matsui Yusei. Dan Onodera Kosaki, Kirisaki Chitoge, dan Onodera Haru dari Nisekoi oleh Naoshi Komi. Happy reading!

Akashi Love On! part 4

*Mulai chapter ini aku akan menggunakan nama "Oreshi" untuk menyebut Akashi asli karena dia menyebut dirinya "Ore" dan "Bokushi" untuk pemilik emperor eye dengan mata heterochromenya karena dia menyebut dirinya "Boku"*

Percakapan antara Oreshi dan Bokushi Akashi di pagi hari saat sedang duduk di meja makan.

Bokushi: "Ku harap kau tidak lupa dengan obrolan kita kemarin."  
Oreshi: "Apa?"  
Bokushi: "Huh, mungkin benar kata Karma, obat yang Dr. Kimura berikan padamu membuatmu jadi amnesia."  
Oreshi: "Hei, kau ini benar-benar! Padahal aku hanya bercanda!"  
Bokushi: "Kau tahu candaanmu itu nggak lucu, dan berhentilah mencoba jadi pelawak."

Obrolan terakhir mereka adalah setelah Dr. Kimura memeriksa keadaan Akashi. Mungkin memang benar tidak ada yang serius dengannya. Tapi Dr. Kimura mengatakan kalau Akashi harus mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya untuk sementara ini. Dan obat tradisional yang diberi oleh Onodera itu cukup manjur untuk pereda otot yang kejang. Tak lupa Dr. Kimura juga memberinya obat penenang.

"Aku tahu kamu tertekan setelah kekalahan yang telah lalu. Sehingga kau seakan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak peduli. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain kau berusaha dan berjuang sendiri. Bahkan hampir mencederai tanganmu. Itu tampak seperti kau tidak percaya lagi pada teman-temanmu. Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan aku yang dulu?" kata Bokushi pada Oreshi.

"Kau benar!" jawabnya singkat.

"Untuk sementara ini biarlah aku yang menggantikanmu di klub basket. Untuk menenangkan pikiranmu mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di tempat lain," saran dari Bokushi.

"Sei-niichan!" kata Karma yang duduk di hadapannya mengagetkan Akashi yang sedari tadi terlihat tak nafsu dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Biasanya dia akan dengan senang hati melahap makanan yang sudah Bibi Mai siapkan untuknya. Baginya masakan Bibi yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil itu adalah masakan terlezat di dunia setelah ibunya wafat. Karena sebelum itu masakan ibunya adalah makanan favoritnya. Barangkali menu pagi hari ini yang tak ia sukai atau memang dia sedang tak nafsu makan.

"Ugh, tak kusangka Akashi Seijuro adalah orang yang suka melamun, amnesia, kelainan di indra pengecap, dan..." ejek Karma tak tanggung-tanggung. Mungkin dia belum tahu kemarahan dari seorang Akashi Seijuro. Padahal dia sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil.

"Hey! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Ah, kau tidak lupa punya hutang 2 permintaan saat kau kupermalukan di penerimaan murid baru kemarin kan, Karma-kun?" Akashi mulai memojokkan Karma.

"Ku..kupikir niichan lupa. Terus kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" kata Karma dengan nada yang bagaikan seekor rusa yang terdesak oleh cengkeraman sang singa.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begitu? Kau pikir aku akan menyuruhmu bunuh diri?"

"Itu jauh lebih baik mengingat permintaanmu yang selalu hampir membunuhku saat aku kalah darimu, niichan!" kata Karma pasrah.

Mereka berdua mengenang masa lalu. Karma sangat mengagumi sosok Akashi Seijuro. Dia ingin jadi sepertinya bahkan melampauinya. Karma selalu meminta Akashi untuk mengajarinya main basket. Tapi Akashi selalu tidak punya waktu untuk itu karena Ayahnya yang tegas tak hanya membiarkannya bermain basket untuk bersenang-senang, tapi untuk kemenangan. Selain basket Akashi dituntut untuk bisa melakukan semuanya seperti bidang akademis yang harus jadi juara, bidang olahraga lainnya selain basket, bidang musikpun harus digelutinya. Sejak dini Akashi juga harus belajar mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya. Karena Akashi Seijuro adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi Corporation.

Itulah sebabnya Karma berlatih sendiri. Terkadang dia meminta bantuan dari teman-teman Akashi di SMP dulu yang disebut "Generation of Miracles" a.k.a "Kiseki no sedai". Karma sering mengetes kemampuannya dengan menantang Akashi one-on one, tapi dia selalu dikalahkan dengan mudahnya. Dan setelah itu Karma harus melakukan permintaan Akashi yang terbilang konyol. Seperti makan nasi dengan satu sumpit selama 1 menit. Karma hampir mati tersedak kalau Akashi tak cepat-cepat menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan memberikan air. Makan cabe satu mangkok yang membuatnya diare selama seminggu. Pernah juga Akashi meminta Karma memanjat pohon di depan rumahnya yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya digigit serangga. Dan permintaan konyol tapi berbahaya lainnya. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan semangat Karma untuk menantangnya dan suatu hari pasti dia bisa melampaui seorang Akashi Seijuro.

"Tenang saja kali ini aku sudah bosan mengerjaimu. Ini juga bukan permintaan yang sulit," kata Akashi santai.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Karma.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mencari tahu nomor HP Onodera!" titah Akashi pelan kali ini.

"Hah?" Karma hampir saja memuntahkan susu strawberry favoritnya yang sedang diminumnya. Apa dia nggak salah dengar?

"Buat apa?" tanya Karma keheranan.

"Tak usah banyak tanya. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak, tapi rasanya agak aneh. Baiklah akan ku coba," jawab Karma ragu.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan sarapan pagi dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Dengan mobil yang dikendarai Honda-san, dengan cepat mereka sampai di sekolah, yaitu SMA Rakuzan. Sesampainya di sana mereka pun berpisah untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Gedung sekolah Rakuzan berlantai 3. Lantai 3 untuk anak kelas 1, lantai 2 untuk anak kelas 2, dan lantai 1 untuk anak kelas 3. Terdapat lapangan basket untuk outdoor dan 3 gymnasium. Gymnasium 1 untuk klub basket, gymnasium 2 klub voli, dan 3 untuk futsal. Ada juga lapangan rumput untuk bermain sepak bola dan baseball. Dan masih banyak lagi fasilitas lainnya. Memang Rakuzan adalah sekolah elit yang mensejajarkan akademis dan non akademis. Jadi fasilitas di sana sangat lengkap dan memadai.

Di kelas 1A, Karma masuk dengan santainya. Dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut.

"Pagi Karma-kun!" sapa seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh mungil, wajah yang imut, suara yang rendah mirip dengan perempuan, tapi ingat dia cowok lho!

"Pagi juga Nagisa!" jawab Karma.

Namanya adalah Shiota Nagisa. Dia teman Karma sejak SMP dan juga sekelas dengannya di kelas 3E SMP Kunugigaoka. Sekarang ini dia juga teman satu kelas Karma, bahkan tempat duduknya bersebelahan.

Haru yang baru saja datang dengan cerianya menyapa teman-temannya, "Pagi semuanya!" Matanya membelalak lebar ketika dia melihat Nagisa sedang ngobrol dekat dengan Karma membuatnya langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Karma, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan ganggu Nagisa!" kata Haru sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Nagisa.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu? Lagipula aku lebih dulu kenal Nagisa daripada kamu," kata Karma sinis.

"Memang, tapi Nagisa bisa saja tertular virus bandelmu. Dan aku nggak mau itu terjadi."

"Hah! Mana ada virus seperti itu? Lagipula seburuk itukah aku di matamu?" tanya Karma.

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali kamu pagi-pagi sudah datang mengingat saat masa orientasi kamu selalu datang terlambat," jawab Haru ketus.

'Tunggu, satu-satunya cara mendapatkan nomor HP Onodera-san adalah melalui adiknya, karena pasti sulit untuk mendekati Onodera-san secara langsung setelah kejadian kemarin,' batin Karma.

"Yah bukan apa-apa sih, itu karena aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor HPmu?" kata Karma dengan wajah datar.

"Kau mau merayuku? Jangan harap, karena itu mustahil. Maaf saja aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusuka," Haru menolaknya dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang. (Oh,, poor Karma!)

'Cewek ini terlalu PD,' batin Karma.

"Huh, maaf saja tadi aku hanya bercanda!" kata Karma nggak mau kalah.  
'Mungkin aku harus cari cara lain ' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua," Nagisa mencoba melerai mereka.

"Lagipula Haru-san, Karma-kun nggak melakukan apa-apa padaku kok. Kita cuma ngobrol biasa. Juga Karma-kun nggak seburuk apa yang kamu pikirkan," kata Nagisa membela Karma.

"Tapi..." potong Haru, tapi dia tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlanjur melihat senyum Nagisa yang menurutnya terlalu manis untuk dilihat. Bisa-bisa Haru terkena diabetes jika sering melihat senyum itu.

"Ah, sudahlah," kata Haru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lalu Haru pun meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju tempat duduknya. Dia bersikap seperti tadi karena tahu Karma adalah anak yang bandel dan usil. Dan dia nggak mau sampai Karma menjahili anak yang polos dan baik hati seperti Nagisa. Sebagai ketua kelas cuma dia yang berani melawan Karma. Tapi bagi Nagisa, Karma sudah jadi sahabatnya. Dia kenal betul sifat Karma. Walau Karma terlihat seperti anak yang bandel dan susah diatur, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang baik. Dia juga sangat peduli pada teman-temannya.

Sementara itu di kelas 2A terlihat sejak tadi Onodera mencoba menghindar dari Akashi. Saat Akashi mencoba menyapanya, dia ngobrol dengan temannya. Saat Akashi mencoba menatapnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Sudah kuduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini,' batin Akashi.

Lain Onodera lain pula Kirisaki yang juga sekelas dengan mereka. Dia terlihat lebih senang sekarang dengan Akashi yang baik, sopan, dan lembut. Ternyata Akashi yang seperti ini nggak buruk juga. Meskipun nggak bisa disangkal bahwa dia menikmati saat adu mulut dengan 'Bokushi Akashi'. Walau terdengar seperti pertama berkenalan dengan Akashi yang baru.

"Sei, hari ini kau hadir di latihan basket kan? Kita harus menyapa junior-junior kita lho!" kata Kirisaki memulai percakapannya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan adik sepupumu itu?" tanya Kirisaki.

"Ya, aku sudah memberitahunya."

"Aku tak sabar melihat gaya permainan junior-junior kita dan menjadi member baru di klub basket."

"Ah tentu, aku juga menantikannya."

Kriiing! Bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi. Pelajaran untuk hari ini pun dimulai.

*skip*

Bel berbunyi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kali ini menandakan waktunya untuk istirahat makan siang. Setelah menyelesaikan catatan di papan tulis, Onodera merapikan bukunya. Memang dia suka sekali mencatat, bahkan sekecil apapun itu. Karena dia salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mempunyai daya ingat yang pendek, terutama soal pelajaran. Setelah itu dia bergegas menuju ruang OSIS untuk mengahabiskan bekal makan siangnya. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat makan siang di ruang OSIS. Dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sesosok Akashi Seijuro di sana.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di sana? Kau tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Akashi.

"Etto, mungkin aku ke kelas saja," Onodera hendak pergi.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin," Akashi berkata dengan cepat. Karena jarang sekali Akashi meminta maaf. Walau begitu Onodera masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Onodera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia berbalik dan duduk di kursi sebelah Akashi.

"Ah, kemarin ya? Memang kenapa? Akashi-kun nggak bersalah kok," kata Onodera sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku dari tadi?"

Onodera tersentak, sambil malu-malu berkata, "Itu karena... Aku malu sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh di rumahmu. Tapi, aku senang melihatmu sekolah hari ini. Karena itu berarti cederamu nggak serius."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlambat Onodera-san," kata pemuda yang baru memasuki ruang OSIS.

Pemuda itu adalah Yamada Akira dari kelas 2F. Dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Dia yang biasanya menangani urusan OSIS kala Akashi sibuk dengan klub basket. Walau begitu Akashi selalu bisa memberikan ide-ide brilliant-nya untuk kepengurusan OSIS. Segala keputusan juga atas persetujuan Akashi, kecuali saat rapat penerimaan murid baru kemarin. Akashi menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada Yamada.

"Etto, Akashi-san?"

"Iya."

"Wah, senang sekali melihatmu di sini. Aku kira sedang bermimpi. Tapi ini beneran Akashi-san," kata Yamada sambil menjabat tangan Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi hanya keheranan dengan tingkah laku cowok di hadapannya itu.

"Tak perlu sebahagia itu kan Yamada-kun? Oh ya Akashi-kun, tumben kamu ada di ruang OSIS. Biasanya kamu menghabiskan jam istirahat di ruang klub basket atau latihan basket di lapangan?" tanya Onodera kemudian.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan meluangkan waktuku di OSIS, karena nggak enak kalau sebagai Ketua OSIS harus meninggalkan semua tanggung jawabku."

'Apa gara-gara kata-kata Chi-chan tempo hari,' batin Onodera.

(Obrolan Onodera dengan Kirisaki yang membahas Akashi yang tidak ikut rapat OSIS)

Akashi yang melihat Onodera dan Yamada terdiam tak berkomentar bertanya, "Bagaimana?".

"Ehm, tidak masalah sih. Tapi jika klub basketmu itu lebih penting..."

"Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami," Yamada memotong kata-kata Onodera.

'Aku baru saja mau mengatakan itu,' gumam Onodera.

Mereka bertigapun memakan bekal makan siangnya di ruang OSIS dan setelah itu membicarakan kegiatan seputar OSIS. Yamada tampak senang dengan adanya Akashi diantara mereka. Karena Onodera tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Biasanya dia akan menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan tatapan kosong Onodera saja. Karena anggota OSIS yang lain juga punya klub masing-masing. Hanya Onodera dan Yamada yang tak punya kegiatan lain selain OSIS. Kalau Onodera, tak perlu ditanya perasaan apa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan. Senangnya nggak ketulungan hingga hampir menagis karenanya.

Di lain tempat Karma yang saat ini ada di kantin bersama Nagisa sedang menikmati bakso dan es jeruk di hadapan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nagisa, kelihatannya Ketua Kelas berisik itu peduli sekali denganmu. Memang ada apa diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Karma.

"Maksudmu Haru-san?" tanya Nagisa yang kemudian diikuti oleh anggukan Karma.

"Oh, mungkin karena saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Itu terjadi saat tes masuk sekolah Rakuzan. Aku menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang jahat yang mengganggunya," kata Nagisa sambil sesekali menyeruput es jeruknya.

"Kau menggunakan jurus andalanmu itu?" kali ini Nagisa yang mengangguk.

(Yang pernah nonton Ansatsu Kyoushitsu pasti tahu jurus tersebut)

"Oh begitu, pantas saja dia kelihatan sangat mengagumimu."

"Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya nggak usah terlalu berlebihan."

"Nagisa, boleh nggak aku minta tolong padamu?"

Karma pun meminta Nagisa untuk mencari tahu nomor HP Onodera lewat adiknya, yaitu Haru. Nagisa menyetujuinya, tapi dengan syarat Karma juga harus membantunya. Mereka pun setuju. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, mereka kembali masuk ke kelas, karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai kembali. Karma berpisah dengan Nagisa, karena dia ingin ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Nagisa langsung menuju ke kelas. Haru terkejut melihat bibir Nagisa yang merah saat dia memasuki kelas. Sontak dia menghampiri Nagisa yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Darimana saja Nagisa?" tanya Haru.

"Baru dari kantin dengan Karma," jawab Nagisa.

"Bibirmu terlihat merah. Kalian habis makan apa?" tanya Haru lebih detail.

Nagisa tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Haru. Dia berpikir sejenak. Jadi ceritanya, tadi Karma ingin mentraktir Nagisa makan bakso. Nagisa disuruh duduk menunggu di kursi, sedangkan Karma yang memesankan semuanya. Karma mengerjai Nagisa dengan memberikan banyak saos dan sambal di salah satu mangkok. Dia beralasan sedang melamun dan tak sengaja kebanyakan memasukkannya. Dia juga meminta pada Nagisa untuk memakannya, karena Karma trauma dengan masakan pedas. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Nagisa memakan bakso saos pedas ala Karma yang membuat bibirnya kini terlihat merah seperti tomat. Kini teman satu kelas menyadari perubahan wajah Nagisa. Mereka tertawa sambil mengejek Nagisa.

"Si Nagisa itu cowok tulen kan?" kata salah seorang cewek teman sekelas Nagisa.

"Entahlah jangan-jangan dia cowok jadi-jadian."

"Dia lebih pantas jadi seorang cewek."

"Iya, andaikan dia cewek pasti aku pacarin," kata cowok yang ikut nimbrung di obrolan cewek.

"Hentikan semuanya! Berhenti mengejek Nagisa! Dia cowok tulen kok," kata Nagisa. Walau dalam hati sebenarnya dia memuji Nagisa manis sekali dengan bibir merah di wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Karma masuk ke kelas. Mendengar kasak-kusuk di kelas. Dia juga ingin ikut tertawa, tapi tertahan karena melihat wajah murka Ketua Kelasnya yang siap menghardik ke arahnya.

"Karma, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Nagisa?" tanya Haru.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kami hanya makan di kantin dan aku mentraktirnya makan," Karma menjawab dengan datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jangan berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kamu yang membuat bibir Nagisa menjadi merah kan?" kali ini Haru bertanya dengan sedikit membentak.

Seluruh kelas yang mendengarnya malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Apa? Karma yang membuat bibir Nagisa jadi merah?"

"Jangan-jangan dia menciumnya?"

"Apa mereka homo?"

"Ah, tidak mungkin."

Seluruh kelas ricuh gara-gara gosip tersebut. Tak lama kemudian guru mereka memasuki kelas yang membuat seluruh kelas berubah jadi tenang.

"Apa kamu sengaja melakukan ini, Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa berbisik pada Karma yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, aku cuma mau mengerjaimu sedikit. Tak kusangka malah jadi gosip murahan seperti ini."

"Baikalah aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi," Nagisa memang baik hati. Walau dia bilang jangan diulangi lagi, tapi saat Karma mengerjainya lagi dia akan berkata hal yang sama.

*skip*

Pelajaran untuk hari ini telah usai. Murid-murid beranjak pulang, kecuali yang ada kegiatan ektrakurikuler setelah jam pelajaran. Tak terkecuali Karma yang langsung berlari menuju gym tempat diadakannya kegiatan klub basket. Sedangkan Haru yang belum memilih kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya langsung cabut pulang ke rumah. Di lorong dia dikejutkan dengan sapaan dari Nagisa.

"Haru-san, mau langsung pulang?" sapa Nagisa.

"Iya, Nagisa sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Rumah kita searah kan? Mau pulang bareng?"

"Tentu."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju halte bus. Berjalan beriringan sambil ngobrol. Sesekali Haru tertawa dengan tingkah Nagisa yang polos. Dan Nagisa hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Haru yang ekspresif.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nagisa. Kenapa kamu masih mau temenan sama Karma? Padahal dia bandel, usil, dan suka mengganggumu," tanya Haru di sela-sela obrolan mereka.

"Karena dia teman pertamaku sejak di SMP. Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik dan suka menolong temannya. Dulu aku adalah anak yang lemah dan suka di-bully di kelas. Tapi Karma tak peduli. Dia membelaku dan mau berteman denganku. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Dia keren, jenius, pemberani..."

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berlebihan membelanya," kata Haru.  
'Aku mual seakan mau muntah,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh ya, Haru-san. Kau punya seorang kakak perempuan kan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah memberitahuku saat penerimaan murid baru? Dia anggota OSIS kan?"

"Oh ya, maaf aku lupa."

"Etto, Haru-san. Boleh aku meminta nomor HP kakakmu?" kata Nagisa terbata-bata sambil memberikan ponselnya.

"Ehm, boleh," kata Haru yang langsung mencatat sebuah nomor HP di ponsel yang diberikan Nagisa.

"Terima kasih," kata Nagisa kemudian.  
'Kukira bakal susah dan dia akan bertanya macam-macam. Tak ku sangka akan semudah ini,' batin Nagisa.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini," kata Nagisa.

"Baik, sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

Mereka berpisah kali ini. Karena rumah Nagisa memasuki gang yang berbeda dari Haru.

#TBC#

~Penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu di part berikutnya! Maaf kalau cerita kurang menarik, OOC, dan banyak typo! Thank's for reading! 


End file.
